


Reading Lessons

by Lania



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lania/pseuds/Lania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about reading lessons and distracting ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Lessons

Usually, Hawke was busy running around Kirkwall to aid every person who needed his help. Other times he payed his friends a visit and listened to their worries, jokes and tales. Despite all this, he always made time to give Fenris another reading lesson. 

At the beginning, they sat at the table in Hawke's library. Fenris had to learn everything from the scratch, but Hawke soon noticed that he was a fast learner. Hawke had already acknowledged this in battles where Fenris learned new techniques in the blink of a moment, but he had not been sure if this was also applying to reading.  
After their first lesson though, Fenris was already able to tell apart letters and during their next meet ups, he started to get a feeling for them. He was quiet embarrassed about his messy handwriting and his slow, stammering reading, but that just seemed to make him study harder.  
Sometimes Hawke caught himself staring at him, admiring the lines of his face and the concentrated look in his eyes. Also, when Fenris was embarrassed, the pointy end of his ears turned red. It made Hawke strangely happy and he needed a lot of self control to keep his hands away from those ears.

As time passed by, the relationship between Hawke and Fenris became more intimate. On some days, Fenris waited in Hawke Estate for Hawke to return. He often sat in front of the fire place where he was sometimes joined by Hawke's Mabari if he wasn't occupied by Hawke or Aveline (or was being taught a proper poker face by Varric). When Hawke came home to find the two of them, the dog was usually cuddled up to Fenris' side and he couldn't help but smile and joined them with a few blankets. 

After the incident with the Arishok (and after finally talking about 'that night'), Hawke decided that when they were already sitting on blankets, they could just as well move everything to the bedroom. Fenris had raised an eyebrow at this suggestion as if to say 'Yes, because reading is of course the only thing you would do in a bed', but agreed nonetheless.  
Once they were settled next to each other, Fenris began reading out loud and Hawke listened, though he was paying more attention to Fenris' voice than the actual words. Fenris had become a very fine reader and hardly ever needed help, but they enjoyed each other's company and savoured those calm moments.  
While Fenris continued to read, Hawke sneaked his arm around Fenris' waist and pulled him slightly closer to his own body. Even though he didn't stop reading, Fenris' ears turned red, but he didn't protest or move away. Hawke smiled brightly and seized the opportunity to kiss the pointy end of his ear. The book was soon forgotten and got pushed off the bed, while Hawke and Fenris dedicated themselves to other activities. 

A few days later, Hawke returned home to find not only a reading Fenris in his bed, but also his Mabari who seemed more than happy to lie on the bed.  
“Well”, Hawke mumbled. “That at least explains the paw prints on the sheets.” Fenris looked up from his book and smiled in a way that made Hawke forget all about dogs and their dirty paws.


End file.
